


Art and pain

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Valentine's fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Sai dibuja.</p><p> </p><p>SaiGaa</p><p>Un regalo de St. Valentine para Kaiser</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and pain

A veces Sai dibuja. En la soledad de su habitación, en el bullicio de la calle empapada de gente que el no conoce. A veces, bajo el árbol frente a su departamento, ese que ha pintado tantas veces y al que se ha agregado a el mismo y un par de amigos que no están trazados mas allá de las esquinas de su mente y la habilidad de sus dedos.

A veces dibuja ratas. Montones de ellas. Comienza con la cabeza, siguiendo con las orejas, y la caída desde la espalda hasta la cola, luego una línea casi recta desde las patas y el tórax hasta la traquea y unirla a la cabeza desde la nariz. Es un proceso fácil y a llenado cuadernos enteros dibujándolas.

Otras veces dibuja flores montones de ellas “Amatistas, margaritas, Artemisas, arums, Angres, Angélicas, asfódelos Asteres, Austurtium, aurículas” y son todas tan hermosas que se da incluso el tiempo de colorearlas, a veces el mismo crea nuevas flores y les da los colores mas impensados solo para llenar el jardín de sus hojas de vida.

A veces bebe mientras dibuja “Ron, Vodca, Whiskey, Sake” casi siempre acompaña la bebida con un cigarrillo obscuro.

A veces el dibuja para ganarse su sustento mas allá del dinero de sus benefactor y las vidas que tiene que cobrar para poder tomarlo.

A veces dibuja quimeras inconclusas de leones con forma de tigre. Casi siempre después de beber alcohol. Casi siempre después de un trabajo.

A veces el imagina que sus dibujos cobran vida. Millones de ratas de tinta corriendo por que el las creó, quimeras de leones con forma de tigre dormidos, gruñendo en su cama.

Un par de amigos que vienen a buscarlo desde ese árbol frente a su departamento…

Últimamente Sai ha dibujado a un chico.

Un chico de ojos vacíos y cabello rebelde.

Sai como buen artista. Sabe, que un rostro cualquiera que sea, debe tener cejas, es un principio básico ya que las cejas dan forma y estructura al rostro humano y además el de muchos otros animales. Pero el chico en el papel no posee cejas y el esta decidido a jamás otorgárselas porque es precioso de esta manera.

El chico a veces tiene su edad, bordea los 19, pero su rostro y la expresión de sus ojos dan el principio de una experiencia mucho mayor de la que puede dar esa edad. Otras veces no tiene mas de 12 años y algo en sus ojos trasluce tristeza, soledad y una sensación inquietante parecida a lo que se traduciría como sed de sangre, sadismo y morbo.

Solo que Sai no se inquieta por ello.

El ve esas mismas expresiones cada mañana en el espejo.

El chico siempre esta rodeado de arena y siempre lleva un atavío de aspecto arabesco. La arena que se cierne entre sus pies y se levanta cerca de su cuerpo parece una segunda piel y el no entiende porque su mente se ve tan habituada a esta arena bañada en sangre.

Casi puede sentir el control férreo que el muchacho tiene en la arena. Puede sentir como las pequeñas partículas de polvo se adhieren a su cuerpo formando una bestia sanguinaria con forma de mapache. A veces el chico tiene completo control sobre la bestia. Otras veces es completamente lo contrario.

Pero no importa como sea. Siempre estarán juntos.

El chico tiene el cabello rojo -rojo como la sangre que lo rodea- piensa Sai a veces. Curiosamente la idea no parece tan desagradable como debería. Sus ojos son de un bello color esmeralda, Sai no ha podido evitar pensar que ha medida que el joven crece en sus lienzos sus ojos adquieren calidez y amor.

Sabaku no Gaara. Ese es su nombre. Gaara tiene dos hermanos; Temari y Kankuro. Gaara también tiene un amigo. Es uno de los chicos que viene por el desde el árbol frente a su departamento. Sai lo nombró mientras comía Ramen instantáneo una noche de verano lo nombró Naruto.

Sai ha pasado tanto tiempo viviendo en el mundo de Gaara que de cierta manera ha olvidado como se siente el mundo real. De alguna forma Konoha parece mucho más bella que Tokio. Hay mas belleza en sus pequeñas casas y los bosques que la rodean que en la jungla de Neon que se ha convertido el milenario Japón.

 

.........................................................................

Esta noche hay sangre en sus manos. Hay sangre en su ropa. Sangre. Sangre.

Sangre recorre sus muslos y todo su cuerpo.

Y hay tantos gritos en su mente que apenas reconoce el murmullo de su corazón sangrante.

Tanta sangre. Hay sangre en sus lienzos y hoy dibujar no sirve de nada. Porque el rostro de Gaara se baña en sangre. Y no le parece correcto.

........................................................................

Era una pareja y estaban cenando. Los niños dormían en sus habitaciones. Todo parecía una velada perfecta de San Valentín.

Solo que el destino es una perra caprichosa y lo peor es que no basta con una. Hay tres de ellas.

Y la muerte esta tan atada que parece un perro.

Un perro del infierno. Así es como se siente Sai a veces.

¿Cómo te sientes esta noche cachorro? Hay sangre en tu boca y comida en tu plato. No pierdas el tiempo. Vive. Subsiste. Y cumple con el trabajo.

¿Cómo te sientes esta noche cachorro? Hay un especial de San Valentín en algún canal de televisión. Y Sai aun puede oír a los niños clamando por sus padres antes de ahogarse en su sangre.

“¡Feliz san Valentín Sai!” oye a lo lejos. Sai sueña con que sea la voz de Gaara saliendo de sus lienzos para abrazarlo y limpiar la sangre que recorre su cuerpo.

Pero la vida no es fácil. La vida no es fácil. Y su vida esta tan retorcida que en este momento, cuando la única forma de poder dormir es tocarse a si mismo tratando de imaginar que son las manos de Gaara las que recorren su cuerpo.

El único lubricante en sus manos es carmín.


End file.
